One More, For You
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: John cannot go on, not after the fall...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One More, For You**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sherlock/John Watson (like there could be another way of viewing this show!)**

**Summary: John cannot go on, not after the fall….**

I have never felt this alone…

I don't want to go on…

Why couldn't he just, just not be dead….

John Watson was finding it harder and harder to face the world. He had been alone before, but never _this_ alone. Sherlock, his flat mate, his best friend, his colleague, was gone, gone forever, and there was nothing that John could do about it.

John was there, he watched him jump from the top of St. Bart's, and there was no way of stopping him.

John will always believe in Sherlock, though few still do…

"I miss you," the voice was soft and warm.

*Gasp* John sat straight up in bed. His dream was so real, but the room was empty and cold.

John laid in bed staring at the ceiling. A tear run down face, and obnoxiously into his ear.

He sat up again. A shadow…

**Therapy**

John sat opposite the therapist, "I had the dream again. I could feel him near me."

"John, you have to let him go. Sherlock is gone."

_Ding_* John reached for his phone, the number was blocked, the message: WRONG!

John looked around the room, "Say that again."

"What is the matter?"

"SAY IT AGAIN!"

"You have to let him go. Sherlock is gone." She repeated.

_Ding*: WRONG!_

"_I, I have to go." John jumped up, grabbing his coat and running from the room._

_Where the HELL are you? -JW_

_There was no reply._

"_Damnit!" John yelled. He yielded a taxi and returned to Baker's Street. The first time since the fall._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One More, For You**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sherlock/John Watson (like there could be another way of viewing this show!)**

**Summary: John cannot go on, not after the fall….**

"Sherlock, where are you?" John ran into 221 Baker street, and up the stairs. Everything just has it had been, before…

"John, dear, what are you doing?" Mrs. Hudson came through the door.

"He's here, have you seen him?" John was in a nervous panic.

"Who's here?"

"Sherlock, I know he is here." John went upstairs to the second bedroom. "Damnit, where are you?"

"Oh John dear, don't do this to yourself."

_Ding* _Fumbling, John dug through his pocket, again the number was blocked: Don't- SH

"Don't what?" John was angry, was over whelmed and all he wanted was…all he wanted was Sherlock, for him not to be dead. "Is this some kind of GAME?"

Mrs. Hudson watched John, he was on the verge of a melt down. "John, dear…"

"It's Sherlock, some how, he's…" John couldn't bring himself to say that Sherlock was alive, it was just too good to be true. "I am getting texts."

_Ding*_: Stay at Baker Street, Goodbye -SH

"Don't you go away again. I cannot lose you again," John yelled at the phone. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to know that this was real and not…not another dream.

John knew he couldn't leave. If Sherlock was out there then John would have to stay at Baker Street, Sherlock could show up at any time. John feared that if he left to find Sherlock, he would miss him.

Three days John waited. John paced. He never let the phone more than a few inches away from him. He did not eat, he slept only by accident. John feared he would miss Sherlock. John obsessed about Sherlock, and the text messages he received. He read and reread them many times.

Mrs. Hudson had been up to check on him a few times, but she never stayed long, mainly because John never acknowledged her presence.

John sat on the couch, sleep was taking him over. He just could not keep his eyes open any longer. After fighting it way to long, John's eyes fell shut. He was asleep.

"I'm so Sorry, I had no other choice." The warm soft voice said. It sounded so far away, and yet near at the same time.

John set up, it was dark, quickly realizing where he was and gaining bearings on his surroundings. He was on the couch, and he was covered up, with the sheet, but the sheet was from Sherlock's room, and he had not gone in there, except to look for Sherlock.

The shadow….

*_Ding_: John could not move fast enough to get his phone. "Go back to sleep, I will explain later-SH"

John looked back to where he had seen the shadow, but it was gone. Sherlock had been there. John had missed him…

"Please, just talk to me, let me know you are real, and not a dream." John was nearly crying. The feeling of loneliness was getting too much for him. He did not think he could handle it much longer.

**I hope you like it so far… this is my first attempt at Sherlock ff, and hopefully not my last! Please Read/Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One More, For You**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sherlock/John Watson (like there could be another way of viewing this show!)**

**Summary: John cannot go on, not after the fall….**

Mrs. Hudson went up to check on John, he was pacing, and she knew he hadn't eaten in a while. "John dear, I brought you some breakfast. Do sit down and eat something will you?"

John didn't even look in her direction.

"Sherlock, if you are really still out there, please come here soon. I don't know how much more of this he can take." Mrs. Hudson said as a quiet prayer upon returning back downstairs.

*_Ring: _Ring? John never got phone calls, who would be calling him. John looked down at the phone, the number was blocked.

"He-Hello?" He stammered.

"Turn on the tele!"

There was no questioning it, that was definitely Sherlock's voice.

"Where are you? Why aren't you here?" John questioned him. "Damnit, why did you let me believe you were dead?"

"I will not say it again. Turn on the tele." The line went silent.

John did as he was told. "…arrested early this morning. Sebastian Moran, has been linked to more that 100 shootings, and is said to be a hit man for hire. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade received an anonymous call early this morning giving detailed information regarding Moran's location, and enough evidence to put him away for several life times…"

"I don't understand." John said aloud.

"If I had not jumped, Moriarty planned it all. He had assassins all over, ready to kill everyone I knew."

Sherlock walked into the flat.

John quickly turned around, upon seeing Sherlock, he ran to him.

He punched him square in the face. "How could you have done this to me?"

Sherlock fell back onto the floor. John was coming at him again.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone. Everyone believed you were a fake." John kept throwing punches, not overly hard, though not all that gentle either.

"John, I had to," Sherlock grabbed John's fist and pulled John to his chest. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, awkwardly at first but soon John released all the tension he had been holding onto since…since this nightmare began.

"I'm sorry, I am so very sorry." Sherlock kept saying, holding John close, comforting him.

John Watson no longer felt alone. He had something, someone, to keep him going. He had a friend, who would always be there.

**The End!**

**Tahdah! What did you think? Please let me know! :)**


End file.
